


As Always

by asynchrony



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynchrony/pseuds/asynchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper cheats on Tony with Steve.</p><p>Tony gets off on being cuckolded, but doesn't know who the lucky man is.</p><p>Doesn't sound sweet, but it is, in a way. Intimate and a little fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at this prompt: http://dirty-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/380.html?thread=7036#cmt7036

Pepper sets the little device down on the dresser and presses play. When she turns around Steve's already crossed the room, one big hand reaching for hers, the other flat against her waist. She smiles, lets him take her hand, always her left hand, and begin to lead her in a slow dance around the room.

It's become a ritual by now. They move with an easy familiarity, Steve humming tunelessly, Pepper kicking off her heels - one, two, to the beat - when they reach the far corner. As always, he toys with her ring. As always, she says, "You know he doesn't mind," and he replies, "I know." She kisses him and he returns it, a gentle affair.

The first thing he does is reach for her hair, loose it from her ponytail as he dips her by the television. Then the zip on her dress, as they move back toward the bed; then he lets go and continues the dance alone, neatly stepping behind her and unhooking her bra, sweeping his hands down her shoulders, waist, hips, bringing both layers down at once. She's not wearing panties, and they always keep the stockings on.

He picks her up and lays her on the bed, her hair a rosy halo around her. Sits back and admires her for a moment while he absently works his shirt buttons, the cinnamon-flecked cream of her skin against the opulent satin. It suits her, he decides, as he always does before he joins her.

  


* * *

  


Tony's making eggs, an apron tied around his waist. "Not pancakes today?" she asks. He turns and waves the spatula at her, scrutinizes her with those sharp eyes as he turns off the heat. She knows that to everyone else she looks as put together as always, that only he can see how she's fraying at the edges. He nods once in approval.

She takes a bite, then stares at him in surprise. He smirks. "Good, huh?" He only ever cooks on mornings after, finely calibrated equipment eschewed for the sheer domesticity of an old-fashioned gas stove and a frying pan. She eats slowly, cleans her plate thoroughly. As he licks his fork clean, she says, "You're so good to me." 

Tony puts down the fork, eyes suddenly feral. "And yet," he says, voice hoarse and quiet, "you cheat on me." She pulls off her silk scarf and lets it flutter to the floor, watching him shudder upon glimpsing the bruises littering her neck. "I do," she says, and he's upon her.

He thumbs the bite mark under her collarbone, making her gasp. "No one," he growls, "should know how much you like that." Pepper flattens her hands against his chest, either side of the arc reactor. "He does," she breathes, and Tony groans. "Tell me."

She does. Perching on the arm of the couch, she tugs off Tony's shirt as she talks about how Steve cups her breasts in his hands, exploring her skin with fingers and teeth and tongue, tells him how she ground up against his thigh desperately while he laughed and continued peppering her jaw with kisses. Tony lunges at her, the both of them tumbling down onto the cushions, his face an inch above hers. She turns her head away when he moves to kiss her, rambling breathlessly about how hard Steve bit even when he wasn't trying, how his hesitance between her legs contrasted with his shameless worship of her body, and how his cautious tongue and lips brought her over the edge over and over nevertheless. 

Tony shoves her dress up past her hips. Arousal and hurt battle on his face for a second when he notes her lack of underwear, before she guides his hand toward the red ring on her hip and the lust consumes him entirely. He clamps his hand tightly over the bruise. "Your hands aren't as big as his," she gasps. Pushing her luck, she tries, "your cock, either." His grip tightens and he groans, low and guttural.

He backs off for a moment and she knows from experience she has about twenty seconds to get the rest of her clothing off while he scrabbles at his, discarding her bra just before he pins her to the couch again, erection pressing against her thigh. "I sucked his cock, you know," she says. "Shut up," he gasps, aligning himself with her, but she knows he means the opposite and acts accordingly.

Pepper's silenced for a moment when Tony enters her, but continues telling him how Steve had her on her knees, fisting his hands in her hair, trying so hard not to fuck her face and failing. Her voice falters with every powerful thrust, rising in pitch, and she thinks he muffles a sob against her shoulder when she whispers that she swallowed. Then, more distinctly, carried by hot breath against her ear, she hears "you're mine."

She claws at his back when his breath grows ragged and and his strokes quicken, begging for release. "You don't have to make me come as many times as he did, just once, _please_ ," and she knows that hit the spot by the way he shudders. He shifts his weight to gently brush his callused fingers over her clit the way nobody else can, and she's done for, milking his own orgasm out of him as she comes.

Later, oversensitive and exhausted from a sleepless night, she looks at his hands curled protectively around her waist and wonders why the one thing her lovers have in common is the grimy half-moons under their short fingernails. Tony exhales in an audible huff, raising one lazy hand to poke her side. "So, your boy." She doesn't reply. "Does he know who you are?"

She rolls over to face him, grabbing on to his side to avoid falling off the couch. "Yeah. He does." Then she adds, realizing what he means, "he knows I'm yours." A slow smile spreads across his face. "And he still fucks you? He must be brave."

Pepper gets up, stretching languidly, heading for the shower. "He is," she agrees. When she turns to pick up her clothes, she's struck by the wary curiosity apparent on Tony's face. "But he's not Iron Man," she says, and he laughs, and the moment's gone.


End file.
